Tom Riddle's Daughter
by Dark Morningsky
Summary: What if Tom Riddle had a daughter, born one year before his demise? What if that same daughter, raised by the Malfoy family, attended Hogwarts with Harry? And what if... What if they fell in love? Starts at book one, all the way to after book seven. Story better than Summary.


AU/NI will be re-writing the series to include an OC named Sky. The first three books remain the same as they are originally written, as Harry does not pay much attention to Sky. They have a mutual dislike of each other… but other than that… She is a Slytherin orphan raised by Draco Malfoy's Family. I will specify which book I am changing for every scene. Any scene that is not included remains the same. Book five is not included until one scene at the very end because…. Well you will see.

BOOK 4 THE GOBLET OF FIRE

The Location of the International Quiddich Cup, Before the game, The Bleachers

"Ah, and here's Lucius now!" Fudge said jovially.

""Afternoon, Lucius." Said Mr. Weasly.

"'Afternoon, Arthur."

"And this must be your lovely wife."

"Yes, my son, Draco, and… Sky." Draco smirked as he made his was into the box, one arm wrapped around the petit waist of a stunningly pretty girl with the brightest pale green eyes Harry had ever seen. Her silky black hair reached to her hips, and her pale skin popped against the dark green shirt she was wearing. She didn't look particularly happy to be accompanied by Draco… a shiver went down Harry's spine, something similar to the feeling he got when he was around Cho Chang. He told himself firmly that he was just excited for the match.

The Hogwarts Express

"You" smack "Are" Smack "The" Draco Malfoy and Sky Leddir were standing outside the door to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Sky was backed up against the wall growling at every word punctuated by a slap. Hermione stuck her head out of the compartment "What are you doing, Malfoy?!"

"Don't talk to me, mudblood." Malfoy hissed pausing his assault to glare at Hermione, Meanwhile, Sky drew a thin silver bobby pin from her messy up do. Ron and Harry both stood up and reached for their wands. Sky got there first. She hit the pin on the mettle hinges on the compartment door. A high pitched PING sounded through the train, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione and a bunch of other students who had popped their heads out of their compartments dropped to the ground. "Don't worry. They'll wake up in a few minutes. " Sky said, "I'm sorry they got in the way." She marched away; stepping over the collapsed bodies on the ground as though dodging corpses was something she did every day.

The Corridor By The Dungeons, Three Days Before The Yule Ball

Harry slowly made his way down the hall, wondering who he was going to ask to come to the ball with him… Cho was going with Cedric… Harry didn't really know any other girls aside from Ginny and Hermione…. Ginny was going with Neville, Hermione said she had already been asked. At this rate, Harry was going to have to go with Moaning Myrtle! Click Click Click! Harry whorled around, to come face to face with Sky Leddir. Better her than Myrtle! "Sky, will- would- want- would you go to the ball with me?" Harry stammered out, wondering which jinx Malfoy would use on him when Sky told him Harry asked to go with her.

"I- you- well… sure?!" Her rosebud lips parted and her eyes widened; it was more of a question than an answer.

"Great! I'll meet you in this corridor on the day then?" Harry sighed in relief.

"Oh- um… Alright!" she smiled uncomfortably. He watched her hair swish against her back as she walked away. He was still standing there ten minutes after she had rounded the corner out of sight.

The Common Room An Hour Later

"Parvati! Parvati Patil! Will you go to the ball with Ron?!" Harry yelled, paying no mind to the gigglers, or Ron's bright red face.

"What…oh, yeah! Sure!"

"There. See Ron? Not so hard after all." Hermione snapped. "I'm going-"

"To the Library!" Harry and Ron chorused wearily.

"We know." Ron said, still red as a beetroot.

The Corridor By The Dungeons, Ten Minutes Before The Opening Of The Ball

Sky stepped out of the dungeons and almost tripped over the end of Pansy's fluffery pink dress. "Well, look at this little princess," Malfoy sneered "All dressed up for a ball she has no date to go to with!"

"Actually your flipperness, I have a date for this affair, unlike poor Pansy, who appears to have a penguin." And she marched off, secretly hoping that she didn't actually look like she was trying to look pretty… she gotten enough crap about going to the ball with a Gryffindor from her friends already, and it wouldn't help if she looked like she actually liked him! "I don't!" she thought firmly, but the blush that came to her normally pale face when she saw him waiting for her, said otherwise.

He was wearing bottle green dress robes, and had attempted to tame his unruly hair with some sort of charm that had only worked on the back of his head. His glasses were crooked; he had obviously had to hurry to get there on time. His face broke into a soft smile when he saw her, and she grinned back, silently laughing at the state of his hair. Her own had been brushed to silky perfection, and curled slightly at the edges, it hung down the back of the long cream colored dress she wore, her favorite one with the green, medieval style embroidered belt. It had been her mothers.

"May I?" she asked, and not waiting for an answer, reached up and fixed his glasses, and mussed his hair to it's usual, unruly state.

"What are you doing?! I spent ages trying to make it lie flat!" Harry laughed

"You don't look like yourself. We'd better hurry."

"The Champions will start the ball off, thus." McGonagall said, and Sky and Harry made their way to the center of the hall. The ball continued smoothly for the rest of the evening, Sky went to dance with a boy from Durmstrang, so Harry and Ron decided to go outside for a bit so Ron could complain about Hermione going to the ball with Victor Krum.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE WITH HAGRID AND MADAM MAXIME REMAINS THE SAME AS WRITTEN BY JK ROWLING

Harry walked back to the ball, feeling shocked. Ron said something about a stomachache and went to bed, but Sky pulled Harry out into the gardens. They walked around the rose bushes, talking and laughing, until Sky had Harry fully at ease, forgetting Hagrid for the time being.

"But your parents… they were Death Eaters?" Harry asked incredulously

"Yes, but… well, my dad is dead… and my mother…is in Azkaban. They left me a lot of gold, and a small house by the ocean, I moved in last year… I'm happy, for now… especially right now…" she turned to face him

"Me too…" he looked straight at her, not quite sure what happened next, but instinct took over, and he leaned in. she placed her hands gently on his shoulders . . .

Please Note That Sky, Not Ron, Was Harry's Hostage For The Second Task.

The Third Task, The Graveyard, Voldemort Has Just Finished Talking About Harry, Harry Is Not Yet Dueling With Voldemort

"Dear, me, I have lied! Oops!" Smiled Voldemort sinisterly

"I have had two, faithful death eaters at Hogwarts for me, one of which is here for me now. They do not have the dark mark yet, but this, shall be their reward." Harry strained to see the figure in the black dress that slipped out from behind another tombstone. "My daughter, Sky."

And Sky Leddir, the same girl who had kissed Harry for good luck before he entered the maze, stepped into the moonlight, a sad smile on her face as she stepped forward to receive the mark on her wrist.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE WITH VOLDEMORT AND HARRY ALL THE WAY TO HARRY IN THE HOSPITAL WING JUST AFTER THE CORNILIOUS FUDGE EPISODE REMAINS THE SAME AS IT WAS WRITTEN BY JK ROWLING

Dumbledore's Office, The Day After The Third Task

"Professor, send me to Azkaban, give me the dementor's kiss, do whatever you want with me, just please, please let me see Harry."

"Sky, if you relies that what you did was wrong, then you are not a bad person. You joined the Death Eaters, which is only natural, as Voldemort is you father. You may see Harry, if he will have you, and I will see you next year on the Hogwarts Express. You are not a bad person. My only condition is that you stop lying, and go by your real name, Sky Riddle, and that you will try and keep the fact you are a Death Eater quiet. You will also not spy on anyone here for your father, or the other Death Eaters, or anyone who could possibly relay information to him. You may, however, if you feel ready, join Professor Snape in relaying information to me." Sky slumped forward in her seat, tears running down her face,

"I will do anything, anything you want, to show my gratitude." She said once she had pulled herself together, "Thank you, thank you!"

She bolted off to the infirmary.

Sky burst through the door just as Harry was waking up, feeling refreshed, and calmer than ever.

"HARRY!"

"GET OUT!" Harry roared, and Sky backed away, looking worried.

"What are you doing here Sky?" Hermione hissed, "You heard him, get out."

"You're not welcome here." Said a glowering Fred, and Mrs. Weasly just buried her face in her hands.

"Sky." Harry said "Leave this room now, and never, ever, come back."

And she did.

BOOK 5, THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

The Hospital Wing, Three Days After The Battle At The Ministery

"Sky, her mother was in Azkaban wasn't she…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, so?" said Harry flipping through Ginny's copy of The Prophet.

Well, the only female in Azkaban at this time…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville whispered.

The Hallway Outside The Hospital Wing, Five Days After The Battle At The Ministry

PLEASE NOTE THAT SKY AND HARRY HAVE NOT SPOKEN SINCE AFTER THE THIRD TASK, A YEAR AGO

"Harry."

Harry whorled around, Sky Riddle was walking slowly down the corridor towards him. He noticed that she had the thin face of Bellatrix, her thick hair, and her same smirking smile.

"He didn't deserve this. None of you deserved this. You should be in Gryffindor tower, discussing this and wondering whether Sirius will be coming to your parents house for dinner when you get home for the summer break, you should be petting Hedwig and sending notes to some admiring girl, plotting how to get Ron and Hermione together, finding new curses to try on Malfoy. You should not have this pain."

Harry stared incredulously at Sky, who he had hated with a full-blown passion for the past year, and felt his anger melt away. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he didn't object when she wrapped her arms around his neck, they both sank to their knees.

"I'm so sorry Harry, about everything."

"Forgiven…"

She brushed her fingers gently through his hair, best just to leave him to cry, she thought.


End file.
